Work machines, such as fork lifts, wheel loaders, track loaders, excavators, backhoes, bull dozers, and telehandlers are known. Work machines can be used to move material, such as pallets, dirt, and/or debris. The work machines typically include a work implement (e.g., a fork) connected to the work machine. The work implements attached to the work machines are typically powered by a hydraulic system. The hydraulic system can include a hydraulic pump that is powered by a prime mover, such as a diesel engine. Work machines are commonly provided with electronic control systems that rely upon a number of inputs and outputs, for example, pressure sensors, position sensors, and valve actuators. In such electro-hydraulic systems, the added reliance on such components has led to the increased prevalence of system faults. These systems rely on the accuracy of the sensors to achieve accurate flow control and other system functions and control performance can be compromised when the sensors are inaccurate. Although many such faults can be detected, the faults are often difficult to identify or isolate due to the complex nature of electro-hydraulic systems. As such, there is a continued desire to improve diagnostic measures with respect to fault isolation. Also, the execution of some fault isolation protocols can be dangerous if an actuator is not in a safe state, such as when a load is suspended above the ground by the work machine. Accordingly, it is sometimes desired to place the work machine in a safe state before running such diagnostics. Improvements are also desired with respect to identifying a blocked work port and freeing blockage once identified.